A Thousand Miles
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: Santana is twenty, living the good life in New York with Kurt and Rachel. When her parents suddenly die in a car crash, she is forced to return home to Lima and become the official guardian for her baby sister, causing an unexpected reunion with her ex girlfriend. Brittana romance and Faberry romance.
1. Prologue

A Thousand Miles

Prologue

"My colleague's just getting her. Can you fill this form out for me?"

Santana took a nervous breath and nodded faintly at the social worker who was sitting in front of her. She picked up a pen and read over the form that had been handed to her. She didn't know what to say. It felt like a dream and any second now, she would wake up from it and be back in her apartment in New York. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry," she apologised quietly. "I forgot to turn it off."

"It's okay," the woman said kindly, as Santana fished her phone out of her pocket. Her name was Julie, Santana had found out earlier. "Do you need to answer it?"

Santana glanced at the caller ID. It was Kurt.

"No," she whispered and shook her head. She switched her cell off and chucked it into the top of her handbag. "It isn't important."

"Eva's been well cared for here," Julie told her. "We're going to send someone out every month or so, just to observe and check how you're both getting on."

"That's fine," Santana agreed and signed the form at the bottom, before handing it back over to Julie. "I think I've filled everything in."

Julie scanned it over, nodding every couple of seconds. "Yep. That's absolutely fine Santana, thank you. Are you going to be okay? It must have been a shock, hearing the news."

"I just can't believe it," Santana choked up and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I...It almost seems like I'm dreaming."

"We offer support here for you as well, you know?" Julie said. "Not just Eva. You've both lost your parents, you just have to be the stronger one in all of this. Eva needs someone to take care of her."

"And my parents chose me?" Santana asked, sniffing a bit.

"You're her sister," Julie reminded her. "And you're an adult now."

Santana nodded her head faintly, as another woman walked into the office with Santana's baby sister in her arm. She was crying and straight away, Santana stood up and took her from the lady.

"Hey, hey," she soothed, bouncing Eva up and down in her arms. "Hey baby girl. It's okay. Big sister's here now, come on, stop crying."

"I'll give you a lift home if you want," Julie offered. "Make sure you both get settled in okay."

Santana smiled thankfully. "Yeah," she said. "Yes please, that'll be great." She held Eva closer to her and kissed her head. "Come on baby girl. We're going home."

**Hope you like it so far guys, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do :)**

**funio10: I thought that it was something different. Thanks for all your lovely reviews :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you so much Hun :)**

**Gleefreak15: Glad that you like it. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Glad to hear that :)**

**Wausie: Here it is for you :)**

**therealchamps: Thanks and she's one at the moment :)**

**lileyfan1415: Will do. I'm so glad you like it so far :)**

**Annon: Of course :)**

**Wow! Ten reviews on the very first chapter! Thanks so much everyone, I really was not expecting that. I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter for you all :)**

Chapter One

Santana unscrewed the lid of the baby food and grimaced as she gave it a sniff. Really, she didn't blame Eva if she didn't want to eat it. It didn't smell very nice. She sighed heavily and yawned as she picked up a spoon and walked over to Eva in her highchair.

"Come on baby girl," Santana cooed and knelt down in front of her sister, holding the spoon out to her. "Come on. Eat your breakfast. Yummy." Eva just began crying, turning her head away from Santana. "Eva. You need to eat. Come on." Santana managed to force feed her, shovelling the baby food into her tiny mouth. "Good girl," she praised, as Eva began to chew her food. Santana smiled, feeling pleased with herself when Eva just suddenly spat the food out all over her face.

Santana sighed. "Great,"she said sarcastically. "Just great. Thanks for that Eva." She stood up and grabbed a cloth, wiping the food away from her face. "You don't like this, do you?" She said, looking at Eva. "Yucky, huh? Let's see what else I can give you." She started looking through the cupboards and found some porridge for Eva. She heated it up in the microwave for a few minutes and walked back over to her baby sister. "Ready to try again?" Eva carried on crying though. "It's okay princess. This is something better." Santana put some into her mouth and pulled a disgusted face. "See?" She said, trying not to throw up. "It's so yummy, mmm." She put the spoon to Eva's mouth and this time Eva opened up. "Good girl," Santana said, beginning to feed her. "Good girl."

Santana carried on feeding Eva until the porridge was all gone. "All gone now," she told the youngster. "All done." She placed the empty pot to one side and lifted Eva out of her highchair. "Let's get you dressed, then we can go out for a little while." Eva started babbling and clapping her hands together, as Santana carried her upstairs to the nursery.

* * *

><p>She took her to the park. She sat on a bench for a while, wrapped up warmly whilst Eva sat in her pushchair clutching her favourite teddy bear close to her. Santana sighed as her cell phone began ringing. It was Kurt.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Santana greeted, answering it.

"Hey San," Kurt said. "How are things going?"

"Okay I guess," Santana replied quietly. "I'm doing my best. I just feel sorry for Eva. She has no idea what's going on around her. One minute she's seeing two people everyday and then they're just taken away from her. She seems to be doing okay though."

"That's good," Kurt said from the other end. "She has you to look after her though, you're perfect. You're her big sister after all."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Santana didn't know how to answer that. "Yeah," she choked up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, after a long moment of silence between them.

"Yeah," Santana lied. "I'm fine. Look, I um...I'm at the park with her at the moment so I have to go."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Speak to you soon Sweetie."

Santana just nodded to herself and hung up the phone, switching it off and putting it back into her pocket. "Shall we go and feed the duckies?" Santana cooed, stroking Eva's hair. "Duckies." Eva just squealed and held her arms out to her big sister.

At first Santana thought about how easy it must be on Eva. She had no idea what was going on and she had someone to take care of her. Santana didn't have anyone and she had to stay strong, even though the loss of her parents was killing her inside. She took the break off of the pushchair and began pushing Eva down to the lake at the bottom of the park.

"Here you go Sweetie," she said and took a slice of bread out of the packet she'd stuffed into her handbag. Eva kicked her legs about and threw the whole slice to the ground. "Princess look," Santana encouraged and pulled the bread together, chucking it into the water for the ducks. "See?"

"Santana Lopez!" A familiar voice called from behind.

Santana turned round to see Blaine walking towards her, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Well so it is," he said in amazement and held his arms out. "What...What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York with Kurt and Rachel."

"I um...I...I was," Santana stuttered out, shocked to see him.

Blaine glanced towards Eva in her pushchair. "You're a mom now?"

"Don't be stupid," she snapped. "She's my little sister. Eva."

"She's so cute," Blaine cooed and knelt down in front of Eva's pushchair. "How old is she?"

"She recently turned one," Santana told him. "Where are you off to?"

"Just popping to get a coffee." He smiled at her. "You can join me if you like and...We can talk."

* * *

><p>"So what brings you back to Lima?" Blaine asked as he and Santana sat opposite each other over a coffee. Eva was sound asleep in her pushchair next to Santana. "I have to say Kurt and Rachel didn't tell me that you were coming back."<p>

"You know?" Santana shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at her sister. "Just visiting. I was unable to make it back for Eva's first birthday."

"Santana," he chuckled and shook his head. "I can tell that you're lying to me. What are you really doing here?"

"I um...I'm Eva's guardian," she whispered under her breath and hung her head. "Our parents got killed in a car crash. They...They left me in charge of her."

"Sorry," he apologised. "How are you doing?"

"I dunno," she said. "I just want to cry but I can't. Eva seems to do enough for both of us though so it's okay. How's McKinley?"

It was Blaine's time to shrug that time. "It's good. Finn is helping Mr Schue coach glee club and we have some new members. It's good. I miss Kurt though and the school just isn't the same, now that you've all left." Santana nodded. "Do you hear much from Quinn or Brittany?"

Santana shook her head. "Nothing from Quinn," she sighed. "Brittany occasionally but it isn't the same as it used to be."

"Well, she still talks about you at school," Blaine told her. "If it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks," Santana thanked him. "Look. I um...I need to head home, Eva looks tired. Do you want me to pass a message onto Kurt? He's constantly ringing me at the moment to ask how I am."

"You're good," Blaine laughed. "Thanks though and take care of yourself Santana."

"I'll try," Santana promised him as she stood up and took the handles of Eva's pushchair. "Come on beautiful. Let's get you home to sleep now. Thanks for the chat Blaine."

"Any time," he said, as Santana left the Lima Bean with Eva.

Blaine smiled to himself and took out his cell phone, typing out a text to someone.

_**You'll never guess who I've just seen! - Blaine **_


	3. Chapter 2

**funio10: It is yes :) she is good with her sister. I enjoy writing Eva :)**

**sidspa: More to come :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Hehe we'll see in this chapter if your guess is correct :)**

**wankylove89: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it :)**

**therealchamp: We'll see if you're right and I'm pretty sure baby food is nasty as well :)**

**Gleefreak15: Thank you :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: I will :)**

**Grrrrs Randomness: Maybe :)**

**lileyfan1415: Thank you, I loved writing the food scene haha. Yeah Kurt rang Santana up because obviously they were living together before Santana had to go back to Lima. I was trying to think of who Santana could run into and I don't really like Blaine but thought he'd be quite good and you'll see their meeting very soon :)**

**Okay guys, so most of you guessed Brittany as the mystery person Blaine sent the text too. Let's find out if you're right or not :)**

Chapter Two

Santana was taking the advantage of Eva's nap time and getting some sleep herself. She was lying on the couch, one hand draped across her stomach whilst holding the baby monitor in the other hand. Eva gurgled a few times but she didn't once wake up crying. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, dropping the baby monitor to the floor in the process. A random dog barked outside and the sound of her next door neighbours arguing could be heard. She opened her eyes, yawned and tried to get back to sleep, when the doorbell to her own house rang.

The Latina sat upright and ran a hand through her hair. The only person who knew that she was back in Lima was Blaine. Kurt and Rachel also knew but they were all the way back in New York. She wondered if it was someone for her parents or maybe the social worker doing a surprise visit to her and Eva. She rubbed the sleepy dust away from her eyes and stood up, making her way slowly to the front door. As she opened it, she was greeted by someone flinging her arms round her neck and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Brittany," Santana whispered in a shocked voice, hugging her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine text me," Brittany said, refusing to let go. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Santana faintly nodded her head, remembering how good the blondes lovable hugs were. She smiled and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder, blinking back her tears. She didn't want to break down in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're here," Santana said. "I've missed you so much."

"Come on." Brittany pulled away and rubbed at her shoulder. "Go and sit down. I'll make us both a drink." Santana nodded in agreement and went into the living room. She picked up the baby monitor and set it down on the coffee table, before sitting on the couch. "A mug of hot chocolate for you," Brittany said and handed her a mug, whilst sitting beside her. "And a mug for me. I hope that's okay. I found you had a packet of it and then I noticed some marshmallows in the cupboard."

"That's fine," Santana said. "Just help yourself. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Brittany said, sipping at her drink. "When Blaine text me, I was like shocked and I just had to come and see you."

"Did he tell you what happened?" She asked, wondering if she knew the whole story.

Brittany shook her head. "Just that you'd come back to stay...for good. Is that correct?"

Santana nodded her head faintly and turned towards Brittany with a sigh. "I um...My parents got killed in a car crash," she stuttered in a quiet voice. "They've left me as the guardian to Eva."

"I remember when she was born," Brittany said. "You text me, didn't you? Saying that you had a new baby sister."

"Yeah," Santana whispered. "Dad called me when I was in New York at that point, saying that she was born and how much she weighed and all that. Now, Dad...Dad and Mom have been taken away from us and I have to play both parts."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "You can cry in front of me Santana. I've seen you cry before. You have to remember that we did date. I've seen you cry, I've seen you punch walls. I've seen you naked for crying out loud."

"I'm fine," Santana reassured her. "Like I told Blaine, Eva's done enough crying for the both of us." She sighed and put her drink down on the coffee table, sitting back with her head against the back of the couch.

"I've really missed you," Brittany said, putting her drink down and doing the exact same.

"I've missed you too," Santana said, allowing Brittany to rest her head on her shoulder. "More than you can imagine. I'm so glad you're here."

"Everything will be okay, you know?" Brittany comforted. "Your parents will be so, so, so proud of you. I understand that you're upset because who wouldn't be? But you're staying strong and putting Eva first and that really takes guts Santana."

"Think so?" She asked quietly.

Brittany nodded. "I know so. Your parents will be looking down on you right now, proud of what their daughter has achieved. You should be proud of it as well."

"You always know what to say," Santana laughed a little.

"You're my best friend," Brittany said and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Santana smiled, mouthing a small thank you. "I was thinking, what do you say about getting back together?"

"Britt, no," Santana said, pulling away. "Don't."

"Why not?" Brittany asked. "You're back in Lima now and wasn't the reason we broke up because of the long distance relationship?"

"I just...I just need to get my head around everything that is happening at the moment," Santana told her. "I've only just come back and I have a baby to look after. I...I can't go thinking about relationships right now, I just can't."

"Sorry," Brittany apologised. "I guess that was a little bit insensitive. Do you want me to stay for a bit? I can help you look after Eva."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a little sister, don't I?" She laughed. "I did loads of feeding and diaper changes when she was a baby. She's eleven now but I still have my touch."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her and went to stand up.

"Wait!" Brittany pulled her back down. "I have to tell you something."

"Go on," Santana said and waited.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Yo amo tanto Santana Lopez y yo siempre siempre estaré aquí para ti."

"Britt," Santana said, a huge smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, and that is literally the best Spanish I have ever heard."

"I've been practicing," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "I was waiting for the best time to tell you that sentence and I thought that you needed to hear it now."

"Thank you," Santana said and wrapped her in for a hug. "I love you too. Come on, let's go and see to little one up there."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Brittany's spanish translates to "I love you so much Santana Lopez and I will always always be here for you." **


	4. Authors Note: Please Read

Okay guys why am I getting so many nasty guest comments? If you hate my work that much, that's fine but don't be horrible about it. Just don't read it. I'm getting sick of it now and if it carries on I might just stop writing fanfiction. It's really getting me down. Constructive critism is fine but just stop the nasty comments please.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys, telling me to keep writing. A couple of you asked if they were guest reviews because you hadn't seen any and yes they were. I deleted them because they were guest, I didn't want them showing up on my stories. Thanks again guys :)**

Chapter Three

Santana didn't want Brittany to leave but unfortunately, she had school to go to. They'd made a deal with each other that if Brittany would come along and help Santana out as much as possible with Eva, Santana would sit and tutor Brittany so she'd be able to graduate at the end.

It was a Saturday and Brittany was due to come round that evening when she was back from the day out with her family. Santana sat on the couch, watching Eva sit on the floor and play with her toys. She seemed quite happy, babbling away to herself and stacking her building blocks on top of one another.

There was a knock on the door. Santana sighed and lifted Eva up, placing her in the playpen with her blocks and a few other toys. Eva was at the stage where she could quite easily crawl off to somewhere if she wanted to. She then rushed to answer the door and got the shock of her life when she saw who was standing there.

"Q...Quinn?" She stuttered, looking the blonde up and down.

"Welcome home," Quinn greeted with a smile, leaning up against the doorframe with one hand on her hip.

Santana didn't know what came over her but she just suddenly burst into tears and threw herself into her old friends arm's. Quinn's smile dropped as she stood, completely shellshocked.

"It's okay," she whispered in a comforting voice, wrapping her arms round Santana and rubbing small circles up and down her back. "It's okay. Is this like, the first time you've broken down?"

Santana faintly nodded in Quinn's chest and pulled away from the hug. "I...I've just been staying strong for Eva and I...I didn't really want to cry in front of Brittany because it might have upset her and...And worried her."

"Hey," Quinn spoke softly and rubbed at her arm. She stepped into Santana's house and shut the door behind her. "It's good to cry, instead of bottling it all up inside. You lost your parents Santana and not only that, you have your little sister to take care of. It's going to be tough but you're a Lopez from Lima Heights so you can do it. Brittany's offered to help, right?"

"She has," Santana said, sniffing. She led Quinn into the living room and smiled when Eva looked up at them both.

"She really is gorgeous," Quinn said, looking down at the baby. "Can I pick her up? Will she want a cuddle?"

"She loves cuddles," Santana giggled. "Except for when she's sleeping."

Quinn began talking to Eva and walked over to the playpen to pick her up. The baby girl immediately settled in her arms, trying to grab at Quinn's face. Santana folded her arms across her chest and watched them.

"She likes you," Santana said as Quinn sat down on the couch with Eva on her lap. Santana paused for a while before deciding to go and sit beside Quinn. "Do you ever regret giving up Beth?"

"Now what brought that subject up?" Quinn asked, kissing Eva on the cheek.

"Just..." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Seeing you with Eva, that's all. You're good with babies."

"I...I do sometimes wish that I had kept Beth," Quinn admitted, her eyes fixated on Eva. "But...Then I don't think I would have got where I am if I had."

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned her.

"I don't think I would have got into Yale for one thing," Quinn said. "Because I would have had a baby to look after. I'm pretty sure my school grades would have been all over the place because I'd be more concentrated on Beth, taking days off when she was sick, changing diapers and sleeping instead of doing homework. I doubt Puck and I would have stayed together as well."

"You might have done," Santana said. "Puck seemed keen to keep her."

"Maybe," Quinn sighed. "I miss Beth and yes, I did go through a rough patch after giving her up but now I know that I made the right decision at the time. Maybe Beth will go looking for us when she turns into a teenager and maybe she'll be angry at us, accusing us of not wanting her but we'll just explain things. At the end of the day, Puck and I both know that I made the right decision."

"I know that Eva isn't my daughter," Santana started to say. "She's my sister but I just think it's going to be hard without Mom and Dad. I'm only twenty years old for crying out loud and I...I was loving it in New York."

"You can still go back there," Quinn said. "Take Eva with you and start a new life together. You're doing an amazing thing, taking care of your little sister and she really really loves you and looks up to you."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Knows what?" Quinn asked.

"Do you think she knows that something has happened to Mom and Dad?" Santana continued.

"Well, she knows they're not here anymore," Quinn whispered, slowly bouncing her up and down on her lap. "But she also knows that you will look after her and love her, just like your parents. I'll be going back to Yale eventually and Brittany still has school but you'll have us both there to help you out when you need it."

"Thanks Q," Santana thanked her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What have you got planned for the rest of the day?" Quinn said.

"Not a lot," Santana sighed. "Brittany's coming over this evening though. She's going to help me with Eva and then we were just going to order in and watch a movie."

"Do you mind if I stay? It could be like old times," Quinn suggested. "Minus the baby."

"Sure," Santana laughed. "That'd be lovely."


	6. Chapter 4

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you :)**

**Doodle91xxx: She will be. I love those two with a child haha :)**

**funio10: Haha I knowww. Wonder what San will decide, and I love a bit of Quinntana friendship :)**

**Gleefreak15: Thanks :)**

**therealchamps: Yeah. I love Quinn, shame she isn't in it anymore :(**

**wankylove89: More to come :)**

**Grrrrs Randomness: Yeah me too :)**

**Guest: Thanks and yeah I did. I was wondering who to have and thought that Quinn was the best decision. I also love Beth talk, I feel the show doesn't have enough of it.**

**lileyfan1415: Thank you. I love cuteness :)**

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! Did you all hear that Naya's pregnant? I am sooooo happy and excited for her. She's going to be such an amazing mom! **

**Also I haven't updated in ages and I realise that. I have a job, the book I'm writing and my drama group but I've made a commitment to Fanfiction and promised myself to try and update whenever I can. I love writing this story :)**

Chapter Four

"So what shall we watch next?" Santana yawned as she removed her head from Brittany's lap. Quinn picked up a slice of pizza and giggled and Brittany gave Santana's head a loving stroke. "What's so funny?" Santana asked, sitting upright and running a hand through her hair.

"What movie did we just watch Santana?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and glanced towards Brittany. "Finding Nemo?"

"Wrong!" Brittany joked. "You've been asleep."

"I have not," Santana lied.

"You were snoring," Brittany pointed out and Santana smacked her arm playfully. "Sorry," Brittany quickly apologised and held her hands up in defence. "I'm joking."

"Well, it was a Disney film I know that much," Santana mentioned.

"It was Mean Girls," Quinn pointed out. "Not even close."

Santana blushed bright red in embarrassment and tucked into more of the pizza sat in front of her. Brittany laughed and wrapped her arms round her. "Go to bed if you want to," Brittany said.

"No," Santana refused and shook her head. "We agreed to a girl's night in, so that is what we are going to have. What other films have we got?"

"Um..." Quinn began rummaging through the selection that they'd chosen. "Perks of Being a Wallflower, Scream, Girl Interrupted or Twilight. What do you fancy San?"

"Girl Interrupted," Santana said. "I love that film. I haven't seen it in ages, it's a bit inappropriate to put on in front of Eva."

"It's not that bad," Brittany said. "Is it?"

"Well the theme is mental health," Santana said. "And a girl commits suicide in it, oh and there's bad language."

"Point taken," Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana sighed heavily and lay back down, resting her head on Brittany's lap again. "My life now consists of Dora the Explorer and old Disney films. I don't mind Disney though."

Brittany looked sympathetically at her best friend and then back at Quinn who was looking at her the same way. Santana's eyes were slowly closing again and she yawned before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Quinn suggested and stifled a yawn. "I'm getting tired myself."

"But it isn't even midnight yet," Santana groaned, more like murmured.

"I'm tired too," Brittany said. "We can watch more films tomorrow. Let's all go to bed though."

"Quinn hasn't got her stuff with her and my bed only has room for two," Santana suddenly remembered and sat up.

"I can sleep down here with a blanket," Quinn said. "I don't mind."

Santana bit her lip and looked at Brittany, knowing that the two of them would have to share a bed. They hadn't done that for a while, not since dating afterwards and she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>Santana made sure to check on Eva after brushing her teeth and showering quickly. Eva was fast asleep in her crib, sucking on her pacifier. Her small hands were curled up into fists and up next to her head and her chest was slowly rising up and down. Santana tucked her in and planted a loving kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Brittany was already asleep on the left hand side of Santana's bed. She took a deep breath and shut the bedroom door before quietly sliding into the bed beside Brittany.<p>

"San," Brittany groaned and rolled over onto her back. "Hey. Where have you been?"

"I was taking a shower," Santana said. "And then I had to check on Eva."

"Quinn checked on her before she set up camp downstairs," Brittany yawned and rubbed her weary eyes. "You didn't have to."

"I know," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "But she's my little sister. I just felt that I had to make sure she was okay before I went to bed myself."

"You are good," Brittany said with a smile and sat up. "Well," she said after a long pause. "We haven't done this in a while. Have we?"

"Guess not," Santana said quietly. "It's kind of nice."

"Kind of?" Brittany raised an eyebrow but Santana didn't say anything. "I know that you want to wait Santana and you don't think right now is a very good time but I will always love you. You know that, right?"

"Course." Santana nodded.

Eva suddenly woke up crying, her screams echoing throughout the house. Santana sighed and went to get out of bed but Brittany grabbed her arm.

"I'll get her," she offered and climbed out of bed. Santana watched and lay down as Brittany walked out of the bedroom and into Eva's nursery. The cries soon stopped and Brittany walked in, cradling the little girl.

"That suits you," Santana laughed, fiddling with the end of the bedsheets. "You kind of look the part."

"Do you fancy kids?" Brittany asked and sat down on the edge of the bed, rocking Eva back and forth.

"I was kind of having this conversation with Quinn," Santana said. "Asking her about Beth and stuff. I guess I do. Eva's my main priority until she's eighteen though."

"You can still have kids," Brittany said. "I mean you're still young really."

"Would you like them?"

"More than anything," Brittany whispered and smiled lovingly at her ex girlfriend. "But not for another six to eight years. My fear is that I'll find out I won't be able to have them though."

"There's always adoption," Santana said. "I worry about it too sometimes though. You read all these stories about women finding out they can't have their own children."

"Adoption is an option I suppose," Brittany said. "It isn't the same but I'm willing to do it if I can't have my own."

"You'll be an amazing mom," Santana told her.

"As will you," Brittany said and looked down at Eva. "She's so tiny for a one year old."

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "I'm going to start teaching her to walk and talk soon. Fancy helping?"

"Of course," Brittany said, her eyes widening. "I think she's asleep again."

"It's about time we were," Santana said, yawning. "Come on, climb in."

"I'll just put Eva back in her crib," Brittany said. "Then I'll join you."

"I'll look forward to it," Santana yawned again and before she could say anything else, fell fast asleep.


End file.
